The present invention relates to an antenna module, in particular for a base station of a cellular mobile radio network, comprising a radiating element or a plurality of radiating elements forming a group of radiating elements capable of receiving and/or transmitting electromagnetic waves having at least two different, preferably linear orthogonal, polarizations, said antenna module further comprising at least one passive decoupling element.
Such antenna modules are e.g. used to provide radio coverage for cellular communications networks and require a proper decoupling between electromagnetic waves of a first polarization plane and a second polarization plane. Said different polarizations can be used to provide polarization diversity when receiving signals.